March 28
by The Loser Lord
Summary: Sasuke-kun? What day is it. –SasuSaku, AU


* * *

**Title: **March 28

**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **romance/humor

**author's note: **Itachi didn't kill the clan. Slight AU.

**Disclaimer: **totally isn't mine.

* * *

_**March 28  
**by kirei na yukki_

"Sasuke-kun? What day is it today?" asked a curious little girl.

The boy next to her cocked a brow and looked off to the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall, "Friday."

"And?" the girl asked again, impatiently tapping her foot on the tatami mat.

Sasuke shrugged carelessly, "Are you trying to get at something, Sakura?" the girl named Sakura pouted her lips and moved her hands onto her hips.

"Mou! You're so mean, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out loudly and slumped into her chair, tears stinging her eyes.

Sasuke fought the urge to tell her that she was annoying. Sasuke knew he was pretty mature for an eight year old, so he didn't know what a normal eight year old would act like.

"What?" he asked.

"Some friend you are..." she grumbled to herself. Sasuke cocked a brow.

_'she is so dramatic' _he thought to himself, "What did I do now?"

Sakura glared at him and abruptly stood up, stomping out of his kitchen and house, "You can find out for yourself Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke gave the door Sakura exited through a weird look, and then walked over to the calendar.

March 28.

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" exclaimed a chipper blonde.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura grinned.

They sat on a bench at school, waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. They were in their second year of the ninja academy.

"Here! I got you a free coupon for Ichiraku's ramen, its the best!" Naruto shouted again, smiling as he gave Sakura the little sheet of paper.

"Arigatoo, Naruto," Sakura thanked again.

"Hn."

Sasuke came up to both of them. Sakura glared at Sasuke while Naruto grinned foolishly, "Oi, teme! C'mon...isn't there something you want to say to Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke walked up to them and looked at Sakura, whose face was flushed from their closeness.

After a few moments of silence, he answered, "The bell's gonna ring. C'mon..."

He left the two there, Naruto screaming at his back and Sakura sighing sadly, "You're a teme, Sasuke!"

His lips curved into a little smirk.

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree, eating her lunch quietly and looking out at the lake near her.

Everyone had said happy birthday to her...just not Sasuke! Why didn't he remember it?

"Stupid chicken-head," Sakura grunted, stuffing another riceball in her mouth, chewing ferociously. The sound of twigs snapping startled her and she spun around, kunai in hand.

"W-what do y..." she stopped, "...oh, its you,"

After putting her kunai away, she scooted over, giving Sasuke some room underneath the tree.

He sat and began to eat his own riceballs and tomatoes.

The two ate in a comfortable silence.

The infuriated Sakura became serene and peaceful. Even though Sasuke _did _forget her eighth birthday, she was happy that he was spending time with her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up, "Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned towards her, his dark eyes boring into her own. Almost unbearable.

He unexpectedly leaned towards her, and brushed her hair back. Coming closer to her ear, as if he was telling her a big secret, he whispered to her.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

"JERK! YOU DID IT...AGAIN!" a now seventeen year old Sakura screamed, her short pink locks flying wildly.

The handsome man in front of her hid the smirk that _almost _graced his flawless features.

"Did what?" he asked innocently.

Sakura stomped around and threw her hands up in the air dramatically, "You forgot my birthday!! Even after all these years..."

She ranted. And as she did, Sasuke disregarded all of her insults and complaints.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You had better stop smirking or else I'll--"

A pair of lips landed on hers suddenly and she grew pink. Sasuke was actually kissing her!

This was expected to happen soon...just not like this. Uchiha were unpredictable. Almost like...Naruto.

Before she could even respond, he broke away and smirked.

"You never seem to notice that I'm the last person to say happy birthday to you, huh Sakura?" Sakura stood there, mouth agape.

Was. He serious?

_'He is right though...'_ she thought reasonably.

Sasuke brushed her hair away like when they were younger, but this time he kissed her cheek softly. And then whispered.

"Happy birthday Sakura,"

The two sat down and cuddled...watching the sun set. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke tighter.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Where's my present?"

* * *

**Owari.**

**Just a little drabble. Early Sakura-birthday thing. Just had to do it :) please review!**

**& vote JABBAWOCKEEZ!**


End file.
